Finnick and Annie in District 13
by IamOCobsessed
Summary: A collection Finnick and Annie one shots about their time in 13 and after the war. Finnick does not die. Might include some other characters like Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Haymitch, Johanna we will see. Rated K because who knows whats to come latter on!
1. Chapter 1

Gale Hawthorne POV

One day about a week after the rescue mission to the capitol I am sat in the Dining Hall with my family when a young woman approaches us. She is absolutely beautiful, she has lightly tanned skin – but not the kind like mine which you are born with, it's like Finnick's, caused by then sun – and freckles scattered over her nose. She has huge forest green eyes and a nervous little smile gracing her pink lips. She also has masses of long reddish, brown, wavy hair that goes down past her waist. Her hair pretty much overwhelms her body since I would guess she is only about 5 foot 2 and has the smallest waist I have ever seen, it even makes the district 13 uniform look good. She walks over to the end of the table and just sort of looks at us. "Hello are you lost?" my mum askes in a gentle voice. She seems to snap out of her trance and stutters, "Erm no I don't think I am," She looks at me and says "Your Gale Hawthorne right?" I nod in response. "Good," she continues "Haymitch told me that you volunteered first to go on the trip to the… to the," she trips over her words for a bit before stammering, "The not district." I think she means the capitol. "I know you didn't go for me but I think if you hadn't stepped up no one would have and it wouldn't have happened. So I am here to say thank you!" Okay I am really confused. "Erm who are you?" I ask, she giggles a little and says "Did I leave that bit out? I'm Annie Cresta." "As in Finnick's Annie?" I say astounded. I thought she was meant to be crazy! That's what Katniss said. "Yes I am," she smiles a bright and happy smile. "Well then welcome to district 13 Annie," my mum steps in, "I am sure Finnick is thrilled to have you here! Where is he" "He is in a debriefing with Coin about all the stuff that he missed. Haymitch was showing me around and then went to join them." "Oh I understand to catch up on all the things that are happening in the Capitol," I say, but when I say the word 'Capital' Annie closes her eyes and puts her hands over her ears. I turn to my mum for help and she puts her arms around Annie and sits her down on the bench next to her. After a few minutes of silence Annie removes her hands and looks around, before locking those green orbs on me. "How long was I gone for?" "About three minutes," I answer. "I am so sorry, I had a mental break down during my original visit to the not district, when I went home I got better. I mean Finnick helped so much. But I still some things trigger minor relapses. Please don't tell Finn he already worries too much," she says gasping by the end. "Don't worry," Posy says hoping down from her seat and walking over to Annie "We can keep it a secret." "Thank you," Annie says relived "Speaking of Finnick I said I would meet him back in our apartment so goodbye. And thank you again." With that she walks off. "Well she seemed like a lovely young women, she must be good for him lot nicer than any of those capital ones," my mum says. "Yes," Posy agrees "I really liked her hair."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know what this doesn't happen in the books but I thought it would be a good excuse for some Odesta fluff. Also I don't know the correct name for the place they go during the bombing so I'm just calling it the 'bomb shelter'. Please review. And I don't own the Hunger games or its characters.**

Finnick POV

I am part way through training when the alarms go off. And they can only mean one thing, another Capital bombing. All of the other soldiers walk out of the room in an orderly fashion but I am having an internal panic attack. I need to get to Annie; she doesn't know what the alarms mean. She won't know where to go or what to do. What if she has an attack and I'm not there to help her through it? What if she runs and hides in some empty room where no one can find her and then not make it to the bomb shelter it time? I need to find her. Once we get into the corridor I turn around to go and find her, instead of following the rest down the stairs, but a hand grabs hold of me, "Now now Finnick where do you think you're going?" its Plutarch. "To find Annie," I growl, almost willing him to challenge me. He does flinch a bit but then regains his composure "No you're not. You don't need to she was with Haymitch helping to file some reports he sent a message via comunicuff saying he would personally bring her down." I glare at him for a few more moments before begrudgingly turning back around and following the flow of people. As we travel down I look around to see if she is on the same stair case but she isn't and I still can't see her when we arrive at the bomb shelter. I pace back and forwards in front of the entrance and know that until Annie is in here with me that door is not closing. I feels like an age before I finally see her and Haymitch appear at the bottom of the stair well, along with some other people who are carrying boxes of paper. I rush out to her picking her up and kissing her, I can feel the relief flooding through me. "Erm Finn, you going to let me down now?" Annie giggles still suspended about 2 foot off the ground. "Nope," I tell her popping the 'p' and toss her over my shoulder; she continues to giggle which only makes me smile more. I turn around and head back to the bomb shelter, receiving some funny looks from Gale and Katniss, then deposit her on our designated bed, and begin to kiss her. She complies for a bit, kissing me back but pulls away far too soon for my liking. "Ah, ah, ah, no you are not getting into my pants tonight, we are in a public place, you will just have to wait. Besides aren't you meant to go and collect something from over there?" she says pointing to the desk in the far corner. I grumble but get up anyway, when I return Annie takes the packs from my hand and examines them. "Okay so I'll start making this up," she says meaning the bed "Kay," I reply.

When she is finished we sit down and I wrap my arm around her as she snuggles into my chest and tucks her feet up, making herself even smaller then she is. The regular lights go out, and the dim emergency ones turn on, giving the room an eerie glow and the television screen light up in the corner. Everybody turns to look at it as a picture of president Coin appears. "To the residents of district 13, this is not a drill, yet again the Capital are going to bomb us. Your instructions are to stay in your assigned areas and to remain calm. We will be delivering updates on the situation as soon as possible." Then the screen flickers off, everybody is quiet for a bit before they start to quietly mumble amongst each other. "How long did it last, last time?" Annie questions into my chest. "A few days," I answer leading down and kissing the top of her head, "But it won't be as bad this time because we have each other now." I feel her smile into me and she pulls her head up to kiss me. "Ur hum," somebody coughs from next to us and we break apart. "Sorry to interrupt you to love birds but I have your book Annie wondering if you would like it back," Haymitch says. Annie giggles and reaches out for it "Thank you Haymitch, do you still need my help with the filing?" "No, not today if we are still here in the morning I will, but we will leave it till then." "Okay," Annie nods and he leaves. "So what's the book about?" I ask her. She smiles and says "Oh, it's from before Panem written by a guy named Shakespeare. It's kind of hard to understand needs all of my concentration, that's why I don't read it around you." I smirk at this and say seductively "Why do I distract you Mrs Odair?" "Yes," she answers honestly without even blushing. I miss that, when we were first together all of my sexual comments and innuendoes would make her blush, now Annie is so used to them they don't faze her. "Of course you do, I love you." "I love you too mermaid," I say grinning, because using her nickname is the only way to make her blush anymore, and it works like a treat, her cheeks turn a beautiful rosy pink and I can't help but lean and kiss her. When we pull away slightly out of breathe Annie rests her forehead against mine and says "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore!" I grin and reply "I know but I love it too much." And secretly Annie does too she just won't admit it. Maybe the bombs aren't such a bad thing after all, now a get to spend a few days just with Annie. No training or meeting or propos to shoot. Just Annie. Right now I couldn't be happier.


End file.
